percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Four Warriors, Book 1: Chapter 1
I Atalanta : Atalanta woke up with a start. She was on a hillside overlooking an asphalt-made road snaking towards a city with dozens of lights flickering in it. She rubbed her eyes and stood up. She saw she was wearing a green jacket with a white collar, magenta-colored shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. She stroked her straight brown hair which is at waist-length and looked at scenery. She turned to her back and gasped. Three other people were sitting on rocks near the wall of the hill which was two stories high. Two of them were male and one was female. "Miss, feeling fully awake now?", one of the guys asked. He was tall, with messy black hair, blue eyes and bandage on his right forehead. She was still in big surprise but she replied, "Oh, yes. I'm feeling good now." She has the feeling that he knew the guy, but she highly doubts it. The guy jumped off the rock and went in front of her. : "What's your name? Mine's Castor, brother of Pollux.", the guy said. She was shocked. "My name's Atalanta. But wait, y-you're the twin brother of Pollux of the Gemini constellation?", she said. "Yeah, I am the Castor you're talking about. But wait a sec, Atalanta? Atalanta as in the woman that hunted the Calydonian Boar?", he asked with the same shock as Atalanta. Atalanta tried to remember back then and she saw it. She held a spear in her arms while running after a boar with some other hunters. Pain struck her head and she quickly snapped out of it. "Yes. I am Atalanta.", she said. The others behind Castor were in shock too. The other two jumped off the rocks they're sitting on and approached Castor and Atalanta. "Hi. My name's Penthesilea. I'm the Penthesilea known as Amazonian queen and Hippolyta's successor.", the other girl said. She has short light brown hair tied to the back and grey eyes. Then the other guy said, "Hello, Atalanta. My name is Odysseus, king of Ithaca." He has the same messy hair as Castor, only tidier and blonde. Atalanta was in full shock. "Oh, very nice to meet you all.", she said to them. : Castor suddenly said, "Sorry to interrupt our little introductions, but where are we anyway? And how did we get here?" His question was answered quickly when they looked up and saw giant white letters on the top of the hill wall: HOLLYWOOD. "Ho-lly-Wood?", Odysseus said in puzzlement, "Is there any Hollywood in Greece?" No one answered until Penthesilea said, "I guess not." They took no notice of their clothes, which were shirts, jackets, jeans and rubber shoes of different colors and designs. A car passed by and they noticed it, but took no attention of it. They decided to climb the way to the giant sign to see the place better. "Wow, those letters are so huge.", Penthesilea said in awe. They walked further until they reached the big letter H. Then they stopped, staring at a weathered part of the hill. The soil was crumbling, creating an entrance large enough for them to fit in. A cloaked figure appeared from the shadows of the entrance. : "Y-you're-", Odysseus gasped. : "Yes. I am.", the cloaked figure said while approaching them. END. Chapter Two : Category:The Four Warriors Category:Chapter Page Category:Hyugabyakugan12